Estranho
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Se tivesse que descrever ele em uma única palavra, não seria outra: Sai era estranho. – NaruSai – Presente para Peeh - Naruto’s PoV .


SaiNaru

Naruto não me pertence, eu nunca quis, e nunca vou querer. Mas Death Note já é outra história...

Essa fic é um presente para Peeh. Espero que goste!

E sim, é um yaoi. Bem leve, mas ainda sim, yaoi!

* * *

**Estranho.**

Eu nunca fui com a cara dele.

E quando eu digo nunca, é _nunca_ mesmo.

Onde já se viu...

Ele chega assim, do nada, querendo tomar o lugar do Sasuke e se acha o bonzão!

O _bonzão_.

E de bom, ele não tem nada!

Arrogante, presunçoso, metido e orgulhoso.

Até parece que me lembra alguém.

Argh!

Aquele desgraçado me lembra o Sasuke.

Só que de uma maneira _muito_ pior.

Imagina só como ele é idiota! Ele vive por xingar a mim e a Sakura-chan!

Me chamando de...

De...

ARGH, MALDITO SEJA ELE!

Se bem que a Sakura-chan não tem muito peito e tudo o mais, mas...

Ahhhh! Eu não tenho que dar razão a ele! Não tenho!

* * *

Ele é um cara estranho.

Tudo bem, as pessoas tem manias e tudo o mais, mas...

Andar com um caderno de COLORIR aos 15 anos é demais até pra mim!

Não que eu seja infantil, claro, mas também tenho algumas manias, como...

Como...

Ah, não vem ao caso agora!

Mas é estranho o carinho que ele tem por aquele caderno.

Não importa aonde ele vá, o caderno está sempre com ele.

Um caderno de colorir com uma história.

Uma história sem fim.

* * *

Eu não consigo entender como funciona a cabeça desse cara.

Afinal...ele está do nosso lado ou não está?!

Por que ele tinha que seguir o Orochimaru? Por que tinha que nos trair tão miseravelmente? Eu nunca engoli isso, nunca.

Se ele o seguiu, por que deixou o caderno pra trás? Por que ele não levou o _maldito caderno_ que ele parecia gostar tanto?

Eu não entendo isso, nunca vou entender.

Também não entendi quando ele resolveu ficar ao nosso lado.

Ele sempre foi um cara estranho.

Sempre.

* * *

Eu, definitivamente, não consigo entender o Yamato-sensei!

Por que eu tinha que ficar com esse cara e não com a Sakura-chan ou, no mínimo, com Yamato-sensei?

Ta, ta, a Sakura-chan é a única pessoa no time que é médica e tudo o mais, mas eu podia protege-la! Eu sei que sim!

E eu não a machucaria de novo, não mesmo...

Mas esse Sai é muito estranho mesmo.

Do nada, ele conseguiu terminar esse caderno.

Mas isso deixou ele feliz, eu pude sentir.

E, estranhamente, eu me senti feliz quando ele sorriu sinceramente para mim.

* * *

Eu ainda me pergunto _como_, _como_ as coisas tomaram esse maldito rumo!

Desde quando eu comecei a apreciar a companhia desse...desse...

Argh!

Eu devo ter tomado leite estragado outra vez pra estar pensando nessas coisas! É, só pode ser isso.

Mas é que quando...

Quando a Sakura-chan e o Yamato-sensei foram atrás das pessoas do templo do fogo e nos deixaram ali, sozinhos, eu estava muito assustado. Não TÃO assustado a ponto de me agarrar ao Sai.

Não fui eu, foi ele!

Ele que foi chegando perto com o rosto, me olhando de um jeito esquisito.

Eu, hein! Se eu não tivesse afastado ele, aposto que teria me beijado!

Garoto estranho, estranho, estranho!

Eu preciso parar de andar tanto com ele, porque está começando a me assustar.

* * *

Nós não tínhamos nenhuma semelhança.

_Nenhuma_.

Eu gosto de Lamen, Sai os odeia.

Eu sou explosivo, Sai não expressa sequer uma única emoção.

Eu adoro sorrir, os sorrisos de Sai são falsos.

Eu tenho muitos amigos, Sai não tem nenhum.

Ele é sozinho, muito sozinho.

De certa forma, talvez não sejamos tão diferentes assim.

Apesar de ele viver com aqueles livros estranhos, eu sinto que ele se esforça.

Será que ele quer ter um amigo de verdade? Será mais um truque?

Eu, sinceramente, não sei.

Só sei que ele é um cara muito estranho!

Sei lá, ele fica carregando esses livros de cima pra baixo e eu nunca compreendo nenhum deles.

Os sentimentos humanos não podem estar contidos dentro de um livro! Isso é idiotice e não tem lógica nenhuma! Sentimentos são para ser expressos, demonstrados e não para serem compreendidos através de uma droga de leitura.

Pif, acho que eu mesmo vou ter que ensinar a ele o que são sentimentos de verdade!

* * *

Eu jamais imaginei que alguém pudesse ganhar de mim em bagunça! Mas a casa dele consegue superar a minha!

Desenhos e mais desenhos espalhados por todo o lado. Quadros, alguns interminados, e todos sem nome.

Quando eu inventei uma desculpa qualquer para ir visitá-lo, não imaginei que encontraria a casa naquele estado tão deplorável!

Olhei uma mesa, onde havia alguns desenhos e não prestei atenção em nenhum em especial.

Mas aí eu vi _aquilo_.

Por que diabos ele tinha desenhos de mim treinando?!

- Naruto-kun? – O vi arquear as sobrancelhas, enquanto saía de dentro do banheiro. – O que está olhando?

- Eu? Uh...nada de mais! – Abri um sorriso típico, coçando levemente a cabeça.

- Então, vamos para a missão? – Ele me deu um de seus sorrisos falsos.

- Ah, claro, vamos sim! Sakura-chan já deve estar nos esperando.

É, Sai é um garoto estranho.

Mas eu descobri algo muito interessante sobre mim!

Eu _adoro_ coisas estranhas.

**N/A:**

Pqp, eu nunca achei que essa fic fosse me dar tanto trabalho XD

Começou com um PoV do Sai, daí a Nana-chan me falou que ficaria mais interessante um PoV do Naruto e eu me arrisquei a fazer. Confesso que tive uma pontada de pena de apagar o que eu tinha escrito, mas acho que valeu à pena!

Eu tinha prometido à Peeh, uma fic NaruSai onde o Sai faria o PoV, mas acho que não ficou tão ruim no PoV do Naruto, né?

Bem, eu não curti muito, mas me esforcei!

Espero que gostem, principalmente você, Peeh!

Ainda porque eu sou péssima em yaoi, mas estou me esforçando pra melhorar.

Enfim.

Se leram até aqui, não custa anda deixar um review, né?

Então...

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
